The present invention relates to methods and devices for providing transvascular access to blood vessels. Prior devices and methods have been described for providing, e.g., access for placing a central venous line in the jugular vein using a remote vascular entry point, such as the femoral vein. In those prior approaches, a steerable catheter with a bent or bendable tip is guided from the femoral or other entry point to the desired central venous line entry point in the jugular vein. The tip of a sharp wire or stylet is then advanced out of the catheter and through the vessel wall and skin of the patient, and the central venous line is then inserted over the wire or stylet. More details of these prior devices and methods may be found in U.S. Appl. No. 61/653,182 (filed May 30, 2012); application Ser. No. 12/861,716 (filed Aug. 23, 2010), now U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,236; U.S. application Ser. No. 12/366,517 (filed Feb. 5, 2009); and U.S. application Ser. No. 11/424,131 (filed Jun. 14, 2006), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.